


Honey, this bed is big enough for the two of us

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Mikey's wedding and the Way house is full with friends and family. It's been two years since Gerard and Frank broke up and they haven't spent any time together since that until this day, when they have to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day before the wedding

The moment that Gerard entered the house, he already wanted to get the hell out of there and go back to his old, dark, quiet apartment, but the greeting expressions that welcomed him and the random pair of arms that were suddenly holding him tight, kept him from turning back and walking away.

“Gerard! How are you, sweetie? I haven't seen you in so long. You look so thin, have you...”

Gerard stood there quietly at the entrance of the house, as the monologue from his aunt Marie prolonged for several minutes. He smiled shyly and clinched awkwardly when she poked him softly where his tummy used to be and when she cupped his jaw with one hand and reminded him that he used to have the cutest, chubby, little cheeks when he was a baby.

Moments later, his parents, his brother and the rest of the relatives appeared around him and took their turn to hug him and greet him. He was feeling a overwhelmed and little self conscious with that display of his family's affection, especially because they kept making remarks about how thin he looked. Apparently he had lost some weight, he hadn't even noticed, he didn't remember when was the last time he got on a scale. He was always so busy, so busy that sometimes he forgot to eat, maybe that was the reason why he had dropped a few pounds without even noticing.

As soon as he could realise himself from the last pair of arms that were holding him, he grabbed his bags to take them to some room. He went upstairs and huffed harshly when he saw that all the rooms there were already taken, so he carried his luggage back downstairs and headed to the end of the hall, hoping that Mikey's old room was not invaded and that he could stay there with his little brother, but as he walked into the room he saw that Pete and Patrick, two of Mikey's closest friends, were already settled there. Gerard sighed before plastering a smile on his face and saying "Hi", as amicably as he managed, to them, trying to hide the disapointment and nuisance that caused him not being able to find a single place in the whole house where he could drop his things, hide from the world and take the nap that he so desperately needed .

The house was full. Mikey's wedding was going to be the next day and all the relatives and the friends from the city that were attending to the ceremony and the reception had decided to arrive earlier and stay there for the night, so the place was crowded and, for Gerard's head that was starting to pound at the time, it was awfully noisy.

As if the fuss from the adults wasn't enough, it turned out that the cousins decided to bring their annoying kids with them and even a tiny trembling Chihuahua that barked furiously at any stranger it saw in a very high pitch precisely tuned to pierce the human ear. Of course, being in a strange house, surrounded by strange people, the dog barked furiously at just about everyone, piercing everyone's ears.

With no place else to go, Gerard went to the living and put his luggage by the wall next to a bookcase and left his laptop case on one of the little lamp tables. He stood silently in the middle of the room with one hand on his waist and the other one scrubbing his pouting face as he realized that he'd probably have to crash there, on one of the couches that night.

“Great”, he huffed, just what he needed, another night of not being able to sleep properly.

Gerard was happy about being there in Belleville with his family and his old friends, of course. He was especially happy about being by Mikey on his big day, but the exhaustion he was feeling and the nuisance that a crowded house was causing him —because Gerard isn't exactly a people's person— kept his face from showing any hint of joy.

He was feeling so tired at the moment, all he wanted was to get some sleep. He had been working late at night almost every day for the past few weeks. Being in charge of the art design for an advertise campaign had turned out to be too much especially when they had kept changing the concept and narrowing the deadline. But thanks to the great job that his team had done and since Gerard worked on his own during the night, they accomplished their goals on time and that allowed him to have that weekend free and being able to attend to his brother's wedding. Besides, the work was almost finished, all he needed to do was some detailing before sending it to his boss.

Since getting some sleep seemed a task he wouldn't be able to accomplish any time soon, Gerard decided to get busy on those last details and finish his work already, but it also turned out to be impossible. Between catching up with his parents, the friends he hadn't seen in years and the nosy relatives who kept on asking him about his job, his life in the city and demanding convincing answers about why he was still single, he couldn't do any work during the morning.

After lunch he had had to go with Mikey and the other guys from the best man entourage to pick up the suits for them to wear at the wedding. Gerard didn't try his suit on at the store. He was too tired to take his clothes off and then put them back on at least twice. So he just grabbed the suit from the hanger, placed it in front of him and decided that it was about his size. He was sure that it would fit him just fine, so then he just sat there, his body leaning against the wall of the dressing room, waiting with his eyes closed for the other men to finish with that.

On their way back home, Gerard cuddled up on the van's back seat and closed his eyes trying to take a quick nap. Another failed attempt. The guys just wouldn't shut up, they were cheerfully talking about the bachelor party that they had planned for Mikey. It wasn't going to be a cliché bachelor party though, with the cheap stripper and the alcohol running. It was going to be more like a small gathering with his closest friends and family at a nice pub. The guys kept laughing loudly, sharing funny stories from the other's bachelor parties, so Gerard couldn't sleep in the van at all.

"I'm telling you, he peed his pants but he said that it was water..." Gerar heard Pete saying loudly before all the other men bursted into laugh.

Gerard kept cuddled on the seat with a bittersweet grin, listening at the outrageous stories that the other guys were telling.

Once they were at the house, Gerard grabbed his suit from a pile lying on the kitchen counter and once again he took it from the hanger, but this time he looked at it frowning and cocking his head to the side. 'It looks different', he thought and then reconsidered. The suit didn't look different really, but smaller.

“Did this shit shrink during the ride from the store?” Gerard asked seemingly confused.

Mikey turned to look at him. “That's not yours,” he said rolling his eyes, then the younger brother took the suit and checked the tag. “This is Frank's” he informed him unaware of what the mention of that name had caused on Gerard. His eyes widened and his body  felt like if it had been hit by a wave of freezing water.

“Oh,” Gerard said quietly. He had forgotten that Frank was attending to the wedding. Of course he was attending, he was Mikey's best friend from the university. Mikey introduced Gerard to Frank once, when he went to visit his brother at the campus —that's how they met. Frank and Gerard spent several hours together that weekend since Mikey was too busy finishing some paper that he was due the next Monday —that's how they fell in love. He hadn't thought about Frank in a while, though, he tried not to think about him anymore.

“Is he coming here?”, Gerard asked, his eyes fixed on the floor. His voice sounded a little shaky.

“Yeah, he confirmed at the last minute and I offered him to stay here you know, since his family moved he has no place to stay when he comes here, to Belleville”.

“Right,” Gerard nodded and bit his lip.

“Are you okay with that?”, Mikey inquired, he seemed to notice how uneasy Gerard started to feel at the mention of Frank.

“Me, yeah, sure... I mean..." He sttured. "It's been two years already, I'm fine,” he tried to assure his brother that he was okay with Frank coming to the wedding, only that he wasn't. Gerard tried really, really hard to get over Frank after they broke up, but being together for five years was too much for him to forget just like that.

“I'm fine,” Gerard repited quietly, almost whispering those words that used to be his mantra at the times during the first months, when he was home alone missing Frank terribly, longing to be back with him: “I'm fine, I'm fine without him”.

It was past four and Gerard decided to do something productive with his time until he had to attend to Mikey's bachelor party later that night, so after finding his suit, he decided to go to the living and get busy finishing his pending work. After an hour, he gave up. The lack of sleep was making him yawn at a steady rate of two yawns per minute, besides the thought of having Frank in the house was kicking him persistently at he back of his head. How would it be when they finally met again after two years? He kept asking himself. He huffed, covered his face with both hands and felt his stomach churning as he expected their reunion to be no other than awkward and painful.

Once the anxious thoughts made their way to invade his mind, Gerard couldn't concentrate any more on his work, so he turned off his laptop and cuddle up on the couch. Luckyly, the living room was empty so he decided to take a quick nap and then make another attempt to finish his work. Even when the thought of seeing Frank again was still hovering around his mind, he managed to fall asleep for about ten minutes but then, furious yelling and barking around him woke him up abruptly. The kids, who had left to play in the garden, had returned to the living room demanding to watch a movie.

Gerard put a disc from his old collection in the DVD player, hoping that the battles in the outer space between intergalactic armies would entertain the children and keep them from running and yelling aimlessly around the house. Of course, he failed miserably on that one. After twenty minutes of apparent calmness, the kids started to throw cushions at each other and engaged in a pillow fight. Gerard kept sitting on the armchair, trying to ignore the fuss around him and trying to catch his nap where he left it. His chin dropped from the hand that was cupping his face for the third time when he finally gave up. He threw his head back, rolled his eyes and huffed harshly.

At that moment, his stomach started churning again, so he decided to go to the kitchen and get a snack; maybe eating something would make him feel a little better.

“Why am I feeling so fucking bad?” He asked to himself while he was pushing the fridge door closed. Maybe he was getting sick, maybe his blood pressure was low or it was his blood sugar... Maybe the lack of sleep, physical activity and his terribly bad eating habits were turning him into a diabetic or... maybe it was just pure, plain exhaustion. Gerard just wasn't exactly thinking straight by then and it was going to get worse when he recognized a male voice coming from the living room.

Frank had finally arrived to the house.


	2. One bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an awkward encounter in the kitchen, then they have to sleep in the same bed and the sexual tension starts to grow.

Gerard could hear Frank talking from the kitchen. It was him for sure and some other men talking to him; Mikey and Pete, he thought. Frank's voice was just like Gerard remembered it, husky and warm. He cocked this head to the right, lifting his ear, trying to hear it a little better what they were saying. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, but then Gerard remembered that he didn't have time to think about how sexy Frank's voice was, because he had to get the hell out of the kitchen and maybe out of the house to avoid running into him. It was too late, thought, the voices were getting closer.

“Sure Frank, make yourself at home,” Mikey said.

“Thanks man,” Frank answered, sounding a little too polite.

The moment that Gerard saw him walking through the kitchen door, his eyes widened and his heart started to race in the exact same way it did the day that he saw Frank walking towards him for the first time. Their eyes met once again after two years of not seeing each other, and the two men froze for a moment.

“Gerard! Hi!” Frank said evidently surprised.

“Hey Frank,” Gerard said with a nod. “It's nice seeing you” he shuffled his feet as a way to shake off the sudden nervous feeling that had taken over him.

Frank stared at him for a few seconds before answering “Yeah, you too”. He tucked his left hand in his jeans pocket and rubbing the back of his head with the other one. “I just arrived and Mikey...”

But Gerard didn't let the other man finish his sentence. “I wasn't sure that you were coming”, he said.

“Yeah, me neither actually,” Frank huffed a chuckle. “Work's been pretty hectic lately, but when Mikey asked me to be a part of his best men's entourage”.

Gerard couldn't help but smirk every time that anyone used that term, so he pressed his lips together.

“I couldn't say no, you know... We've been very close even after...” He stopped suddenly and looked up at Gerard with a worried expression.

Frank didn't have to finish the sentence for Gerard to know what he was talking about. He knew that after they broke up, Mikey would take Gerard's side, he was his brother after all, so it was almost mandatory to be on his side, but Gerard didn't want his brother to break up his friendship with Frank because of him, so he told him that there was no need to make things wierd between the two friends and he tried to stay away from his brother's friendship with Frank.

“Yeah,” Gerard huffed. “I know”. They stayed quiet for a moment, looking wistfully at the floor.

“Uh, I'm a little thirsty,” Frank said, breaking the silence.

Gerard opened wide eyes and made a _where-are-my-manners?_ kind of face. “Of course,” he pulled the fridge door open.

“So... How you've been?” Frank asked as he walked closer and reached for the bottle of iced tea that the other man was offering him.

“Good,” Gerard replied, nodding, “And you?”

“Good,"said Frank and then nibbled on his bottom lip. “You look thinner,” he commented, pointing with his finger up and down at the taller man's upper body.

Gerard snorted a humorless laugh, “Yeah, that's what they say”.

“And... how's work?” Frank asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“The same, you know..." Gerard nodded jerkely. "Yeah, pretty much the same...”

Frank failed on his attempt.

After the awkward small talk there was an even more awkward long moment of silence. Frank was staring at the kitchen counter while swallowing the cold, dark liquid from the bottle he held with one hand, his other hand still shoved in his jeans pocket. Gerard looked at him, and then at te floor again with his mouth slightly open, searching for something to say. “Um...Well..." He started. "Actually work's been...” At that moment Gerard switched  into chatty mode. First he was almost mute, he couldn't think of anything to say, but once that the stream of words started flowing, he couldn't stop it and that, of course, was caused by how nervous he was feeling around Frank. By the end of his second work anecdote, Frank yawned.

“Am I boring you?” Gerard asked, widening his eyes and kicking himself mentally for letting his verbal diarrhea spill out like that.

“Oh no, of course not," Frank shook his head vehemently, "It's just that I'm really tired you know? I came from London last night, I was in Munich before that and the jet lag is starting to kick in”. Gerard remembered that during this time of the year Frank's job kept him traveling a lot and that messed his sleep routine up and made him take naps at random hours of the day only to wake up feeling even more exhausted, so he felt a little concerned about him.

“You do look very tired, you should go get some sleep,” Gerard said warmly, stepping closer. Suddenly, and without any previous warning, his right hand was cupping Frank's jaw. He didn't know why he reached out and grabbed Frank's face, maybe he was losing his mind and his hand was acting by its own will, or maybe it was just Gerard acting upon the strong desire of touching Frank again that he started to feel at that very moment, when they were standing so close from one another. They remained like that in silence for almost a full minute, Gerard cupping Frank's jaw softly; Frank taken aback by the sudden touch; eyes locked and their hearts pounding.

But then the cousin Benny, the one with the official title of the idiot of the family, ruined the moment. He placed himself in front of them with a mishievous grin, he put a hand on each man's shoulder and asked: “So, I guess that the next wedding we're gonna attend to will be yours, right?"

Gerard's eyes widened immediately and he took his hand back as if he just had realized that he was touching hot coal. His cheeks felt unbearably warm in a matter of second. Frank, on his part, gasped and turned to the side, awkwardly sipping his iced tea and avoiding eye contact.

“Benny, we..." Gerard forced himself to say it. "We're not together anymore”. 

“Oh man, sorry I didn't know,” replied Benny, apologetic.

Gerard didn't take it the wrong way, Benny honestly didn't know. It had been two years already but the two cousins were not very close, besides Gerard didn't exactly spread the word after they broke up, he had been very busy going mad and depressive for months on end for him to have time to send greeting cards or emails notifying the friends, relatives and acquaintances that his relationship with Frank had ended catastrophically and that he was feeling like shit.

“Gerard, I need you to go to the store and buy some... Oh! Frankie, hi!" The voice of his mother, chiming in saved him.

While he was driving to the store, Gerard couldn't remember another time when he was so glad that his mom needed him to run some errands. He tried to focus on remembering the list of things that his mom had asked him to buy, but instead, he kept replaying in his mind what had happened before in the kitchen with Frank and slapped himself in the forehead. He couldn't be touching Frank like that, he couldn't let himself getting close to Frank again, he just couldn't. He knew that a situation like that most likely would end up with another big, nasty fight and their hearts even more broken.

Once he came back from the store, Gerard snuk in the house trying not to be seen and avoiding to run into Frank again. Luckily, the other man wasn't around at the time. Gerard took the bags with the groceries to the kitchen and put them over the counter. He was still feeling very tired and longed desperately for a nap, but then other thoughts started to make his way into his mind. He stood quietly for a couple of minutes staring at the trees in the garden through the kitchen window.

"Maybe if a can get a hammock I could hang it from those big branches," Gerard's _wrecked-from-the-lack-of-sleep_ mind was digressing again. "I remember seeing a hammock in the... The basement, of course!" Gerard had forgotten about the basement. Since he had moved to the city the place had become a storage, but he was pretty sure that his old bed was still there. The basement was a complete mess full of boxes, old furniture and stuff, but it was pretty much a mess even when he used to live there, so he couldn't care less about that. He decided to go down there immediately.

While gathering his stuff, Gerard was smiling to himself. It was the first time that he was thinking straight during the whole day and it was perfect. He could take a nap there, then finish his work and have the extra benefit that he would be out of sight and could avoid running into Frank again and having another awkward encounter.

As Gerard walked down the stairs, he could see that the place was actually very clean and tidy. Surely his mom had cleaned it before, she would have known that they would need the extra space for the guests. When he got into the room he got surprised by what he saw on the bed. It had clean sheets and a nice duvet on it, but what caused his heart to start pounding was that there was someone else already lying on it. The man with small frames and scruffy dark hair that was laying in a fetal position, turned around as he Gerard approached to the bed.

“Gerard,” Frank said, he sounded a little surprised. Surely he wasn't expecting to be found by his ex while he was sleeping in the basement.

“Frank, I didn't know you were here,” Gerard replied, apollogetic.

“Yeah, well... All the rooms in the house are occupied so Mikey told me that I could stay here. This used to be your room, right?” He asked.

Gerard nodded, “Yeah, years ago before I moved to the city..." He gazed down, before explaining. "I came down here because I thought that this place was my last chance to take a nap”.

  “You're also in the need of a nap, huh?" Frank asked sympathetically.

“Yeah, I've been working late at night lately, you know? All I want right now is to get some sleep before Mikey's bachelor party”.

Frank bit his lip. “So, are you staying here?” he asked.

“No," Gerard replied immediately. "I don't think so. Um... I'd better go back to the living and try to...” Frank cut him out, "Are you kidding me Gerard? You expect to sleep there with that bunch of wild children running around the house? Good luck with that,” he snorted. “I didn't know that the Ways could be that loud and... They even have a fucking dog! Whose dog is that one anyway?”

Gerard huffed, pressed a hand against his forehead and stared at the floor for a moment, trying to remember who was the owner of the dog, “I... Honestly don't know,” he smiled fondly at the other man.

_Frank hadn't seen Gerard's lovely lopsided smile in so long, that smile that used to make him melt, that still made him melt a little. Frank couldn't help but to smile back._

“Don't get me wrong, Gee...”, he stopped talking suddenly and the grin vanished from his face. Frank looked at Gerard with wide eyes. 'God, why did I call him that?' he asked to himself, panicking a little. Gerard was taken aback by that too, he hadn't been called by that name in more than two years, he hadn't been called like that since they broke up. Frank stared at the floor for a few seconds, then wet his lips and continued talking, trying so make it sound casual.

“I love dogs you know that, it's just that the little fucker is really annoying,” he grinned and shook his head. He hoped that the last comment had erased what he said, the nickname that he just had pronounced and that Gerard could have interpreted just as a sign of lingering familiarity but also, he was afraid, as a sign of lingering affection.

“I know, I hate it,” Gerard answered grinning, it seemed that he got Frank's cue to ignore the little slip.

Gerard's expression flickered back to serious. “Even though, I don't think it's a good idea to stay here, I mean here with...”

“With me?” Frank interrupted, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. “Don't be ridiculous Gerard, you can sleep here. It's your fucking room, for gods sake. The bed is big enough for the two of us and... It's not like we haven't slept together before”. His tone grew harsher as he spoke, like if he was reproaching him something.

“Right... I don't... I just...” Gerard stuttered, obviously confused by that. Frank realized the effect of what he just said had in the other man. He knew that sometimes Gerard could be like a timid, little deer that would run and desappear into the woods at the first signs of alert. Frank wanted him to stay there though, so he changed his tone and his expression immediately.

“I don't snore, you know," He said midly, "Well... not as much as you do,” he give Gerard of of his best smiles and then turned around to lay again on the bed, facing to the opposite side. He looked like he was determined to fall asleep whether if Gerard stayed there or not.

Gerard was still reluctant to the idea of sleeping next to Frank, next to his ex, after all they had been through, after all the awful things they said to each other two years ago, and after all the times he swore that he wouldn't get back with him again but still kept imagining something like this happening, the two men lying together again, sharing a bed. It seemed that every time that one of his wishes came true, it actually sucked. But then Gerard saw Frank lying quietly on his side of the bed, apparently sleeping already. Some sleep, that's what Gerard needed, desired more than anything. He could hear the murmur coming from the house, he knew that getting some sleep up there would be impossible so he ran his fingers through his hair, squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, finally gaving himself up.

He walked to the bed, sat on the edge and started to take out his shoes. Frank felt his presence and smiled to himself keeping his eyes closed and his body perfectly still. Gerard lifted the covers and fluffed the pillow, then he laid down facing to the stairs and tucked himself up. After a few minutes he couldn't find a comfortable position on the bed, a spring was poking persistently in the ribs, Frank had got the good side of the mattress. So after some attemps to find a comfortable position, he flipped around and then froze for a few seconds as he saw Frank's dark hair right in front of him.

He was so close that Gerard could smell the scent of Frank's shampoo. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the presence of the other man and the strong attraction that he started to feel towards him once again. “We're just sharing a bed. The house's full, there's no other place where we can sleep, that's all,” he kept repeating in his mind, trying to convince himself that this wasn't anything more than an unexpected situation and that he could handle this perfectly fine.

They never slept in that bed though. They met in the city where Gerard had been living since he finished high school. They had been together in the Ways house before, mostly at the holidays, but they never went down to the basement. Maybe if they had met before. If he had met Frank when they were still in high school, they would have been in that bed together, only that if that had been the case, surely sleeping would have been the last thing in their minds. Two horny teenagers couldn't just fall asleep when lying on the same bed, not at least until they had explored each other's bodies with their hands and tongues and they both had felt exhausted after coming. Even as adults they were like horny teenagers in bed most times.

Gerard smiled to himself as flashes of memories of him and Frank lying in bed were parading in his mind. Strangely enough, they were not sexual, they were mostly from the after sex moments, from the nights when he used to help himself from falling asleep because he wanted first to see Frank sleeping serenely in his arms.


	3. The bachelor party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, they go to the bachelor party in this one.

“I fell asleep”, Gerard whispered in a husky voice.

“Yes, you did”, Frank grinned warmly at that obvious statement.

Frank didn't look sleepy anymore, it seemed like he'd been awake for a while and that he'd been staring at Gerard since then, but Gerard was still too immersed in his sleep trance for him to be able to think why that was so or what were its implications. Gerard closed his eyes again, his eyelids were still too heavy and even when he wanted to fight back, the weight over his eyes was too much. He fell asleep again.

Frank kept staring at the other man, not only at his closed eyes, but at his whole face resting on the pillow. It was like if he wanted to engrave Gerard's face in his memory so he carefully examined his features. He directed his gaze to his nose, his thick eyebrows, his lovely curly eyelashes, his fine lips and soft cheeks, the stubble growing on his jaw and the strands of dark hair that fell idly over his forehead.

“You're beautiful,” Frank said to Gerard in his thoughts. He always thought that Gerard was beautiful, but he wasn't sure that he said it enough times for the other man to really acknowledge it. He had said it a few times, but Gerard would shushed him immediately with a kiss, or would blush and said something random to change the subject and to distract Frank's gaze from his flushed face.

At that moment, he wanted to tell him how beautiful he thought he was, he also wanted to tell him that he still missed him, that breaking up over some jealousy issue was stupid, that they could make things beetwen them work again and get back together, but overall, he wanted to hold him tight and kiss him softly and then let him know all those things while their bodies were entangled in a warm embrace. But you can't just hug and kiss your ex after two years of being apart, right? You can't just do that all out of the blue, can you?

Gerard opened his eyes again. “You've been staring,” he stated in a whisper.

Frank didn't expect to be caught starring, he gaped and felt himself blushing, “Sorry, I couldn't... I couldn't help it,” he said, trying to explain himself.

Gerard suddenly acknowledged what they just had said, that Frank couldn't help to stare at him while he was sleeping. Gerard's eyes widened and his cheeks started to feel hot, he was mirroring Frank's reaction. The older man got up immediately from the bed, slid his feet into his shoes and looked for his laptop case. “I have work to do,” he said, looking down while taking his laptop to the bed. “Sure,” Frank nodded, got up and walked to his suitcase that was on a chair next to the front wall, then he opened it and took some clothes out. Meanwhile, Gerard was carrying an old coffee table from the other side of the room, placed it by the bed and put his laptop on it.

Frank looked at him and said “Just remember that we're going to Mikey's party in...” He stopped to looked down at his watch, “About an hour”.

Gerard nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen of the computer as he started typing something. Frank looked at him and sighed deeply, he wanted to say something else, but he thought that it wasn't the right time so he took his clothes and walked up the stairs, leaving Gerard alone in the room.

Gerard tried to block the thoughts of Frank and him lying in bed by making an incredible effort to focus on his work. He spent some good fifty minutes like that, deeply concentrated, keeping any thoughts of Frank from crawling into his mind. Then a voice calling him from the stairs brought him out of his state of concentration.

“Gerard, the guys are ready to go”. Gerard looked up to see Frank; he  had already changed his clothes and styled his hair, letting hang a fringe that covered one side of his left eye. “Hot” was the only word that Gerard could think of to describe the other man's appearance.

After a few seconds of quiet staring, Gerard shook himself, “Yeah, I'm coming”. Frank nodded and disappeared in the stairs.

Gerard turned off his laptop, opened his suitcase and picked an outfit. Dark, tight jeans and a leather jacket would be fine for the occasion, he thought. After changing his clothes, he made his best effort to fix his hair with his fingers, although, it ended up looking as messy as always. “Fuck it,” he groaned frustated, “It's not like I have to impress anyone,” he thought while combing the back stubborn strands with his hands as he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

When Gerard finally went out, the guys were already settled in the van. He looked for a place to sit but the vehicle was overcrowded; the only free space was next to Frank in the back seat. Of course, once again fate, destiny or whatever you wanna call it, was trying to make them be together, even though Gerard was still resisting tenaciously against that.

The two men didn't talk or even look at each other in the van, it was an awkward situation for the two of them, so they stayed quiet almost during the whole ride. The only times that their voices were heard, were when they laughed at the jokes of the other guys or when they retorted to their dumb comments. Frank kept glancing at Gerard from the corner of his eye every time anyone cracked a joke, though, he just loved to see him laugh.

The gathering went pretty well actually. The guys had some drinks, non alcoholic for Gerard of course, and kept laughing at the jokes about honeymoons and wedding nights that got dirtier after a while and that made Mikey purse his lips disaprovingly, and blush a couple of times. After a while some of them got up from the table to play pool. Gerard didn't play, but he went to stand by the table watching the other men play. As the game developed, his gaze fixed on one of them.

He used to love watching Frank playing pool, he wasn't that good, but he was good at acting like he was, though. Frank followed the same ritual every time it was his turn, he leaned his body over the table bending his back straight forward, then held the cue for a moment between his fingers while he studied carefully his next move and predicted the trajectory of the balls in his mind, always holding a poker face, an arched eyebrow and a feline gaze. The man looked sexy while playing pool, Gerard couldn't help but notice.

The guys walked out of the pub past midnight. Once they were in the parking lot, and for no apparent reason, Pete pushed Mikey and ran away laughing. Mikey couldn't let that pass, so he followed Pete furiously, but before he could reach him, Pete hid behind Patrick, so Mikey pushed them both and they accidentally hit Benny. Suddenly, all the men except for two, were running around, fighting against each other like a bunch of ten year olds. Gerard stood there laughing at their silly flips, the random karate kicks and their high pitched whining.

“They didn't seem that drunk at the pub,” he thought and shook his head. He turned suddenly when saw a hand holding a pack of cigarettes at his right.

“Want one?” Frank offered.

“Yeah, thanks,” Gerard held the cigarette between his lips while Frank lit it for him.

“So, are you excited about tomorrow?” Frank asked after shoving the lighter in his jeans pocket.

“Yeah, sure, it's my little brother's wedding...” He turned to see Mikey lying on his back while Pete grabbed hold of his left ankle, pulled it around and made Mikey spin on the ground like a cartoon turtle on its shell or something. “That's pretty big, huh?” Gerard said, smiling fondly before taking the cigarrete back to his mouth and take another drag.

“Yeah,” Frank grinned back, “They've been together for what? Four...” “Five years”, Gerard corrected him.

“Five years already,” Frank wistled, “That's a long time”.

“I know,” Gerard nodded and sighed deeply. They smoked in silence for a minute or two, watching the other men play around them.

“We were together for five years”, Frank finally said while stepping closer and  turning to face Gerard. They stared at each other for a moment, Gerard could see a hint of sadness in Frank's  eyes.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Gerard replied quietly, his heart pounding in his chest as Frank leaned forward slowly. Their eyes locked and the world around them disappeared for a moment until an abrupt incident made them both jump back. Benny had landed right in front of them. He fell on his knees, fortunately a quick move from his arms kept him from landing on his face.

“Okay guys, that's it, let's go home,” Gerard yelled while he and Frank helped Benny to get up and walked him to the van. Since Gerard didn't drink, he was the designated driver, so after making sure that every man was sitting, safe and sound inside the van, he got in the vehicle and drove to the house. When they got there, he helped Benny to walk up to the room where his family was staying. As Gerard was walking down the stairs, he overheard Cinthia, Benny's wife, scolding him. “Benny! Scrapped knees? Again!” Gerard chuckled and went directly to the basement.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw that Frank was standing by the bed, gathering his stuff.

“I just came for my bags, I'll go sleep in the living,” Frank said with a dejected face, he looked... Defeated?

Gerard was a little disconcerted about Frank's expression and that made something inside him move. “Frank, you don't have to do that,” Gerard said and walked closer.

“But...” Frank tried to contradict him.

“You can't sleep on a couch, you are a guest in this house,” Gerard told him before Frank could finish his sentence, “Plus, as you said, the bed is big enough for the two of us and it's not like we hadn't slept together before, right?”

Frank looked at Gerard with a grin. A glint of hope lit up in his eyes. Gerard smiled back, then he walked to his suitcase and took out some pajama pants and an old baggy T shirt. “I'll go change,” he said and went into the bathroom. Once he was out, he saw that Frank had already changed his clothes and was sitting on the bed, then the man lifted the covers, laid down and tucked himself up. After turning the lights off, Gerard walked there, sat on the edge of the bed, took his shoes off, and laid under the covers next to Frank. They were lying in the same position than before, each of them facing at opposite sides of the room.

The minutes went by and Gerard started shifting, which made the bed rattle and squeak. It was hard for him  to find a comfortable position over the damn old mattress. Frank tilted his head up without turning completely to face the other man.

“Gerard, what is it?" He asked. Gerard told him about the sticking springs. “Move over here,” Frank said while pulling his pillow closer to the edge of the bed. Gerard turned around and moved his pillow as well.

With the change of positions, they were closer than ever. Gerard could smell Frank's cologne from the back of his neck. He could hear his exhaling and could picture in the dark the raise and fall of Frank's chest whilst he felt the other man breathing next to him.

“We're just sharing a bed. The house's full, there's no other place where we can sleep,” Gerard repeated again in his mind, nevertheless, this time his tone showed less resistance.

A few hours later, Frank woke up as he felt an arm pressing his stomach. He opened wide eyes when he realized that Gerard was holding him.


	4. The wedding. Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding happens.

Gerard felt somebody moving next to him and that made him wake up.

“Frank,” Gerard mustered groggily, his eyes were closed and his left arm still resting over the other man's torso.

“We overslept,” Frank said in a huskier than usual voice while rubbing his eyes, then reached down to the floor and grabbed his watch.

“What?” Gerard asked while lifting his head up, his eyelids were still covering half of his eyes. They got wide open, though, once that he saw the way that they had been sleeping, apparently the two men had been spooning. Gerard didn't remember when the contact got so close, the last thing he remembered was the musky scent coming from Frank's neck and the way that his nostrils got filled with it.

Gerard took his arm back immediately and sat up rumbling. “What time is it?” he asked and shook his head like he wanted to shake the sleepiness off.

“Eleven fifteen!” Frank's eyebrows raised with alarm.

“Shit!” They had to be at the church by noon. Gerard took the covers off, exposing his lower body, then looked down. He jumped out of the bed and got his suitcase open, then took a towel and a little bottle of shampoo out. “I'm taking a shower,” he said to Frank with his gaze directed to the floor, he didn't dare to make eye contact.

“Okay, but make it quick”, the other man was getting out of the bed and then trotted to the chair where his own suitcase was placed. Gerard rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. He knew that it was late and that taking a shower probably wasn't a good idea, but his hair was too scruffy and greasy for him to be presentable at a formal event and besides, he had another issue to take care of: he had woken up with a hard-on.

The fact that he hadn't had any _release_ in days in addition to the friction generated by the movement of Frank's backside and his closeness, resulted in a full morning erection. Luckily, he covered it with the towel so Frank didn't notice, although he probably noticed since he got it pressed against his butt just minutes ago. Gerard scrubbed a hand roughly against his forehead and closed his eyes, “I can't be doing this, I can't”.

After taking his clothes off, he walked to the shower and stood there for a couple of minutes until he finally dared to twist his wrist and let the water run. He gasped harshly then shouted a loud “Fuck!”, as the cold stream of water slammed against his body. The course resonated in the little tiled room. Gerard covered his mouth with one hand, hoping that the other man didn't hear that, but of course Frank did. He frowned and shrugged when he heard Gerard cursing from the other side of the room, then stood up from the bed and put his suit jacket on.

Frank was already dressed the only thing left was the tie. While pulling the piece of clothing around his neck, he remembered something. He saw Gerard's suit hanging from a hook in the wall, so he walked there and got his hand inside the plastic bag that was covering it and pulled off the tie. He put it around his neck and tied a knot. He knew that Gerard didn't know how to do it, actually he never even tried to learn. Every time he had to wear a tie, he used to stand in front of Frank pointing at his neck and saying “Would you, please?” and then looked at him like a little boy waiting for his mom to tie his shoes. Frank smiled a little as he recalled that, then hung the tie back and walked up the stairs.

After the extra blood dispersed from his lower parts, Gerard turned the hot water on and he let himself relax beneath the warm spurt while he washed his hair and body. Certainly the shower went a little too long because when he finally got out the house, the van had already left as well as the other cars that were parked in the street. The only remaining car was a silver compact one, property of his mom, whom at the moment was rushing out of the house along with another woman.

“Gerard, let's go, it's late,” his aunt Marie said while grabbing his arm and walking him to the car.

When they got to the church, the three of them scurried by the side corridor and walked to the altar. The two women sat on the front bench and Gerard stood last in the best men's line. Luckily, the bride was a little late too, so nobody noticed their hurried entrance since all the eyes were directed to the aisle where Alicia and her father were already walking slowly. The ceremony was lovely, especially the part when they said their vows and Mikey started to cry and giggle at the same time. Gerard didn't remember the last time when he saw his brother cry, he felt deeply moved by that.

Once they were out of the church, Gerard tried to pass through the tide of people that were gathered there waiting for their turn to congratulate the couple. He squeezed between Alicia's maids of honor and her relatives. He stopped short when he ran into Frank. Gerard's lips parted and his eyes widened, but he immediately looked down and bit his lip.

“Thanks for the tie”, he said, looking up and pulling slightly the piece of clothing.

“Yeah, no problem,” Frank said, shaking his head and grinned.

“Gerard, would you...” A voice calling Frank from behind didn't let him finish his question.

“Frank, we're leaving!” Brian yelled.

Frank huffed harshly and turned back, “Yeah, I'm coming,” he replied and then faced Gerard again, “So... I'll see at the reception”. Gerard nodded and smiled. He stood there for a moment whilst Frank walked down the steps, trotted to the van and got in. Gerard sighed when he saw the white vehicle leaving and then walked to his mom's car.

The reception was in a fancy place. The ballroom had tall white columns at the entrance and big windows scattered along the walls from where they could see the well groomed garden. The place was nicely decorated with flowers and ribbons in white and purple. When Gerard sat down in the main table, the people started to fill the room. The food was served a little after that.

After the waiters started to take the empty plates from the tables, Pete stood up and asked for everybody's attention. He gave a poignant and actually very funny speech, then the father of the bride rose and spoke for a few minutes, after which, with tears in his eyes and a wide smile across his face, he asked the audience to raise their glasses and they all toasted, wishing the couple a happy life full of love. Then the music started to play and the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor.

Gerard was engrossed watching his brother and his wife dancing. Alicia looked beautiful, Mikey was beaming and they both looked ecstatic. Gerard couldn't be happier for his brother, except for the times when he _accidentally_ glanced at Frank, who was sitting at the next table by his left. Every time his gaze slipped to his left, Gerard let out a little sigh and turned back to the front immediately, feeling a little bad.

After their first dance, a voice on the microphone invited the family and guests to join the couple on the dance floor.

Gerard wondered if he would ever have that, not the sumptuous wedding and the lovely bride, but the kind of relationship that Alicia and Mikey had. They fought every now and then and they were not exactly what you could call entirely compatible, but somehow they made it work and it was obvious that they really loved each other. Gerard glanced at Frank —gorgeous Frank— once again and sighed; he thought that he would never have what Mikey and Alicia had.

After a moment, a sudden movement behind him brought Gerard out of his thoughts. Someone was pulling his suit jacket from the back side. As he turned around, he saw Leah, cousin Benny's daughter. The eight year old girl was standing in front of the man staring with her big, round, brown eyes, her hands behind her back and a whimsical grin. Gerard frowned, he had no idea of what this little girl was up to.

“Wanna dance?” She finally asked. Gerard's eyes grew wide and he smiled. He felt a little touched by that, no one had asked him to dance in years.

He rose and said “Sure,” then grabbed the girl's hand and took her to the side of the dance floor. The song that the band was playing at the time was very rhythmic, so the other couples kept moving along with the music, even though, Gerard and Leah were not really dancing, they were just swinging around and Gerard kept holding Leah's hand in the air and making her spin with a twist of his wrist since that made the girl laugh loud with amusement. Gerard was amused too, it was the first time that he felt carefree since he had arrived to Belleville.

By the end of the second song, the melody changed abruptly and the voice on the microphone announced “Now a request from the groom”. A slower song started to play, it was _You and me_ by Lifehouse, Alicia’s favorite love song. As the rhythm changed, Leah grabbed both of Gerard's hands and started to dance in a waltz fashion. Gerard couldn't figure out why, but that song had a very unexpected effect on him.

While the singer was chanting the chorus, Gerard turned to see Frank without even thinking and stared at him for a few moments. The other man, who was still sitting, opened wide eyes and gaped slightly like he wanted to say something to Gerard, but then Brian poked his arm, which made Frank turn around. Suddenly an immense sadness took over Gerard's body.

It was deep, the kind of sadness that he felt when Frank left their apartment that night two years ago, when they had that big fight over Gerard flirting at a party with some Bert guy. The incident was nothing really, some drunk guy hitting on Gerard, but it was the cherry on the top of a series of little incidents, of things they left unsaid and that kept accumulating over the years until it finally exploded.

Leah kept leading Gerard around the dance floor as the song continued. _You and me_ was far from being Frank and Gerard's song, if they actually had decided to pick one tune and call it theirs, but in some weird way that song reminded him of his life with Frank, maybe because it was popular back when they were dating, or maybe because at that moment, any cheesy, touching love song would remind him of Frank and how it was when they were together.

The music stopped and the crowd clapped cheerfully as the newlywed couple finished their slow dance with a kiss. At that moment Leah let go of Gerard's hands. “Thanks,” she said with a chuckle, before running to meet the other kids that were playing some sort of game with a pile of plastic cups in one of the tables.

When the music started playing again Gerard walked back to his seat, suddenly feeling very tired. As he was sitting down, he looked up and saw Frank there, right in front of him dancing with some teen girl, another of the Way cousins. Gerard tried to distract himself by looking at the other couples that were also dancing, but his gaze kept returning to Frank. He simply couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Gerard watched for a while, sipped his soda, sighed harshly and then decided to leave. He rose from the chair and walked to his mom who just had sat down, flushed from the all the  dancing that she had been doing and was fanning her face with a napkin.

Gerard leaned down, close to her left ear, and asked her for the car keys. She frowned, turned around and cupped his chin gently. Donna could see the deep sadness that her son was feeling reflected in his eyes. She glanced at the dance floor and then back at him; she knew exactly the reason behind Gerard's despair. She didn't say anything about it, though, she just sighed with resignation and handed him the keys.

“Here. Drive safe, honey”, she said.

Gerard walked to the parking lot and before he could open the car's door, he heard a known voice calling him.


	5. The wedding. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the house and talk, it gets emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked this story.

“Gerard, you're leaving already?” Frank asked as he was jogging to the car.

“Yeah, I still have some work to finish and I'm too tired to pretend that I'm enjoying myself at the reception, plus...” He looked down and huffed. “You know what...” his tone got a little harsh. Gerard wanted to tell Frank right there that actually he was what was making him leave, but he didn't. “It's Mikey and Alicia's day, nobody will notice that I'm gone,” he said and smirked sarcastically.

“I would,” Frank said quietly while walking towards the other man and looking deep into his eyes.

Gerard felt a little uneasy when he saw Frank getting closer.

The other man stopped short suddenly, and looked down to the floor as if he just remembered something. “Um...” He hesitated for a moment and took his hand to the back of his head, “I'm tired as well, would you take me to the house,” he asked.

“Sure,” that answer slip out of Gerard's mouth before he could even think about its implications, because now he was locked in a car with the person he was running from.

They didn't talk during the ride, Frank knew that every time that Gerard felt upset, he would shut up and submerge deep into his thoughts. He knew that Gerard was upset at the time, so he didn't try to converse; he just kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Gerard was too immersed in his mind to notice that, plus he resisted to turn to his right and face Frank, so his gaze remained on the road the whole time.

Once they got to the house, Gerard opened the main door and waved his hand to indicate Frank that he could come in. “So... Make yourself at home”, he said while putting the keys into a glass bowl that was over a little table at the entrance of the house. He walked immediately towards the basement, but a hand grabbing his arm tightly kept him from moving further.

“Gerard, we have to talk,” Frank said earnestly, his gaze was fixed on his hand clenching Gerard's forearm. He was standing so close that Gerard could see the other man's chest going up and down as he breathed evidently agitated. The taller man arched an eyebrow and felt his heart starting to pound inside his chest.

“Talk about what?” he asked, cocking his head ato the side, he stepped back almost instinctively.

Frank let go his arm, “About us,” he lifted his face up and his eyes met Gerard's.

“Us, Frank?” Gerard scoffed, feeling his mouth getting dry.

“Yes, I... I wanted to talk to you since I got here, Gerard, we...”. Frank stopped talking and reconsidered what he was about to say. At the moment, he found it very hard to speak, his mind was a complete mess and the words wouldn't come out. There was so many things he wanted to say, so many emotions fluttering in his chest, but it was a matter of how to phrase his feelings. He averted his gaze and sighted harshly. With honesty, he thought.

“The main reason I came to this wedding was to see you, Gerard. The truth is that I'm not over you yet. I still want to be with you,” Frank looked up and saw the hazel in the other man's eyes flickering under the ligth of the room. Gerard gasped and felt like sinking into a whirlpool of emotions, the sadness he had been feeling mixed with dread, longing and apprehension.

“What? Frank, what are you saying?” he huffed and rubbed a hand roughly against his forehead. “You and me..." He said, looking at Frank worriedly. "We can't be together anymore,” he said.

“But why not, Gerard?” Frank asked vehemently. Gerard's lips were parted and he was staring at the floor the floor, trying to think of something to convince Frank that getting back together was not a good idea at all. “Gerard,” Frank stepped closer. “Gerard, look at me and tell me that you don't want me back,” he demanded adamantly. The taller man looked up and shook his head, he closed his mouth and then opened it up again as if he wanted to say something but emitted no sound.

“Gerard, please," Frank begged, "I know that  it's been so long, but we can figure something out to make this work, I know we can do it, just give it a chance”. Frank closed the gap between them and cupped the other man's face with his hand, Gerard felt taken aback by the sudden touch.

“Please, give me a chance,” Frank pleaded quietly, his eyes boring deep into Gerard's. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed Gerard softly. As Frank's lips pressed his own, Gerard felt his body being dragged by a wave of freezing water again; he gasped into the other man's mouth and broke the kiss abruptly.

“No, Frank! We cannot be doing this!” Gerard yelled with a cracked voice. “This is not going to work, we’ll end up hurting again, I... I don't want you back, I can't...” He couldn't speak anymore, at the time it was just too much for him to handle. Gerard looked down, covered his face with both hands and started to cry. His body suddenly felt boneless so he slid down to the floor. Frank kneeled down next to him and hugged him tight buring his head in the other man's neck and then started caressing his dark hair and one side of his back.

Frank also wanted to cry, he had a huge lump trapped in his throat and salty tears about to burst out of his eyes, but he fought to keep his composure, he thought that it would assure Gerard how serious he was about this. A few minutes later, Gerard stopped shivering and sobbing, then lifted his flushed face up and his eyes met Frank's.

“I missed you too, a lot”, he whispered with a strained voice. “The moment I saw you, I wanted to get back with you”. Frank opened wide eyes and gasped, his breathing was uneven, the lump in his throat was making him hard to breath. “I don't know what is it, but I can't be without you”.

The tears that Frank had been holding for so long, started to pour down his cheeks once he heard the other man's confession. Gerard held him tight and now he was the one caressing fondly the other man's back and hair. When Frank stopped sobbing quietly and lifted his face up, Gerard leaned forward and put his lips on Frank's left cheek to wipe one last tear that was falling down. As soon as he saw Gerard pulling back, Frank tilted his head up and kissed him eagerly.

After a while, the sound of soft moans and heavy breathing started to resonate in the room once that their tongues found their way into each other's mouths and their hands started to roam around each other's bodies. Suddenly Gerard broke the kiss and stood up from the floor. Frank looked at him with wide worried eyes.

“Come with me”, Gerard said quietly, then grabbed Frank's hand and led him down to the basement.

As soon as they got there, Gerard took Frank's suit jacket out, then he took out his own. Frank started to unbutton the other man's shirt while kissing him on the neck. When Frank finally got Gerard's shirt open, he started to kiss and bite softly his shoulders and chest while pulling the piece of clothing out of his arms. Gerard was shivering, delighted by the sensation of Frank's lips pressing tenderly and his teeth nibbling roughly against his skin. But he longed to kiss those lips again, so he tilted Frank's face up by grabbing his chin and kissed him lovingly before leading him to the bed.

Once that Frank was sitting on the edge of the bed, Gerard marked a trail of kisses down to his neck and shoulders while taking his shirt out. Meanwhile, Frank's hands kept busy unbuckling Gerard's belt and unzipping his pants. When the pants were down to his ankles, Gerard stepped out of them and Frank took him by the waist, pulled him closer and made him lay on his back. Frank got on top of Gerard and started to pull down  the other man's underwear slowly, without breaking the eye contact.

“Frankie”, Gerard muttered and smiled fondly. Frank who smiled back immediately and stared for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss Gerard's chest and to press softly his nipples between his teeth. That made Gerard's whole body tremble with pleasure. He closed his eyes and moaned breathlessly as Frank was going down on him.

Gerard didn't know if getting back with Frank was a good idea, he didn't know how they would make their relationship work. All he knew was that having Frank's mouth around his cock again felt amazing, that having Frank back with him was simply amazing.

The intense sensation produced by Frank's warm, wet mouth made Gerard's body writhe, then he opened his eyes and saw Frank's head going up and down over his abdomen. Gerard let go the sheets that he had been holding tight with his clenched fists, then lifted Frank's face with his hand and made the other man look up.

Gerard smiled fondly at him and said “Come here”, then grabbed Frank from the waist and lifted his body, so now they were facing each other. The next move was to make Frank lay against his back, that allowed Gerard to be on top and lean down to kiss Frank in the mouth in a way he hadn't been kissed in so long. After that, Gerard's lips and hands made their way through Frank's chest, his stomach and lower.

The moment that Gerard's mouth was next to his crotch, Frank arched his neck and threw his head back on the pillow, then leaned forward and lifted his hands to reach the older man's shoulders.

“Gerard, I want you inside me”. Frank's words resonated in Gerard's ears, but he only reacted after a moment when the meaning of that request finally got installed in his head. After pulling the other man's underwear off, Gerard started to kiss and lick Frank's thighs and pull them apart slowly.

Frank shut his eyes and left himself sink into the overcoming sensation of Gerard's tongue gliding through his inner thighs, his fingers making his way inside him, gently opening the space, his cock filling his body again, fitting in there perfectly. After a few moments of thrusting at a steady pace, Gerard sped up and came inside Frank with a loud moan. One last thrust made Frank reach his orgasm as well; he came hard, spilling over his stomach.

“God, Gee! I missed you so much”, Frank's head was resting on his hands, he had his arms crossed over Gerard's chest.

“Me too, baby,” Gerard was caressing Frank's hair with a hand and his cheek with the other one. “Don't you ever go away,” Gerard said, looking deep into the other man's eyes.

Frank grinned warmly. In his eyes there was a mix of happiness because of the reconciliation, and sadness because of the lost time. “I won't”.

After a while they fell asleep serenely.

Maybe, the next wedding that the cousin Benny would be attending to will be theirs, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment.


End file.
